Forbidden Love
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Bob and Helen are in love. That new legislation banning super marriages couldn't possibly affect them, right? Pre-movie. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this for no profit.

A/N: Let me explain genes for those of you who have no knowledge of genetics. There are dominant genes and recessive genes. Dominant genes always overpower recessive genes. In this story, the super gene is a recessive gene, meaning it will only show up in a person who receives a super gene from each parent, meaning both parents would have to be super. I hope that made some sort of sense. Anyway, on with the story! Also, I have heard that Bob's surname was Golden before he had to go underground, but I'm sticking with Parr because I like it better.

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

"Due to fear of superhuman dominance, Congress has passed a legislation banning supers from marrying supers. This will hopefully settle any worries that the everyday public has concerning— "

Helen Truax angrily turned the television off. _'How dare they?'_ she thought. _'Everyday public indeed. They just want to make sure that we know that they still have the power!'_ However, what else could be expected? They were politicians after all.

Helen sighed. At least she didn't have anything to worry about. She had eyes for only one man. Bob Parr, her boyfriend of six months, was truly one in a million. He was handsome, kind, considerate, romantic…she could go on and on extolling his virtues. She had fallen for him from the moment they met and had kept falling every moment they spent together. He was the only man for her.

__

'Is that exactly true?'

She hated that thought, but she could not deny it's truth. She had tried for months to get Mr. Incredible out of her head. She couldn't even think about Bob because fantasies of him would morph into Mr. Incredible and vice versa. Every time she met him as Elastigirl, she felt her heart flutter. But she didn't love him, did she? Of course not, she loved Bob! She couldn't be in love with two men at once!

__

'It doesn't matter. Even if I did love him, there's no future for us thanks to this new legislation. I can live happily ever after with Bob.'

"Hey, Incredible!"

Mr. Incredible, a.k.a. Bob Parr, smiled. "Hey, Frozone."

"Man, did you hear about that new bill?" the ice-hero asked.

"Yeah, I heard about it. Doesn't affect me though," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Frozone asked.

"Helen isn't a super."

"I wasn't referring to Helen. I was talking about Elastigirl."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the super strong man answered.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"I love Helen."

"Well that's good. Cause you have no future with Elastigirl according to the government."

You like? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2

John Edsworthy sighed as he looked out at all of the supers that helped protect the world from the forces of evil. He couldn't believe he had to do this. They trusted him to keep their identities secret, and he had to reveal them to their colleagues just because of the stupid legislation that prohibited super marriages. He hated it with every fiber of his being, but he had to do it.

"I'm sure you have all guessed that this meeting is due to the new law that's been passed. It pains me to have to do this, but I'm afraid that I must reveal your identities. According to the law, every super must know their fellow supers identities so no mishap will occur. I assure though, this precious information will not leave this room."

The reaction to John's speech was varied. Some were stunned. Others were outraged. Nevertheless, the feelings of betrayal and insecurity were acute.

Helen listened in horror as the names were called out. How could they do this? Then she heard a name she recognized.

"Lucious Best — Frozone…"

Lucious? That was Bob's best friend. Surely Bob wasn't a super? It had to be a coincident. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't be with Bob. _'No, Helen, don't even consider it. Bob is not a super!'_

The list went on and on. The flexible heroine anxiously listened for what she hoped would not come.

"Robert Parr — Mr. Incredible…"

_'NOOOOO!'_ She broke down. The world around blurred as tears came to her eyes. She brought her knees up to her chin, folded her arms on her legs, laid her head down, and sobbed in anguish.

Bob listened on to the list in outrage. This was beyond betrayal. How dare they? They had no right whatsoever! As his name was called, his anger grew to new heights. However, he froze when he caught sight of Elastigirl. She was curled into a fetal position and looked completely heartbroken.

For all his denials to Lucious, he could not lie to himself. Yes, he loved Helen with all of his heart, but he also loved Elastigirl. To see her so distraught broke his heart. He was so caught up in worry for her that he nearly missed the next name.

"Helen Truax — Elastigirl…"

His heart shattered in that moment. Silent tears streamed down his face as he maneuvered his way through the throng of supers to where Helen sat. Upon reaching her, he immediately wrapped her in his strong arms and they wept together.

Tbc…

Like it? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers! I had each of you thanked personally, but the floppy disk I saved on broke and I can't get online right now. Anyway, I remember one of them commented on the fact that the strong anti-super feeling did not start until what we saw in the movie. I realize that is when the public started feeling it. However, like most things, it had to have started with the government. Feelings like that don't just pop out of thin air. It just hasn't trickled down to the public yet. The public still love the supers, and the media, playing on the public's feelings, has only printed good about them. Therefore, the government has yet to implement any sort of action directly against the supers. Oh, and BTW, John is my own creation. He won't be that important though, at least, I don't think he will. Anyway, on with the story!

Forbidden Love

Chapter 3

Helen looked up and saw the face of Mr. Incredible looking down at her with a tragic look on his face. Peering closer at his face, she couldn't understand how she had ever missed who he was. Buy they do say that hindsight is 20/20.

"Bob…" she whispered brokenly.

"It's okay, Helen, I know. We'll get through this," Bob reassured her, holding her closer. "I'm not going to lose you."

"But the government— "

"What are they going to do? Arrest me? What prison can hold me? I will not abide by this stupid law if it means losing the only reason I have to live," Bob stated vehemently.

"I must warn you all!" John's voice called over the dim of voices. "If any supers attempt to ignore this ruling, those supers will be caught and contained in an isolated environment designed to combat any possible power they may have." His face took on a sorrowful countenance. He knew what was in store for any super caught. "I am sorry."

Hearing this, Helen steeled her face. She knew what she'd have to do. "Bob, I won't let you go down because of me," Elastigirl stated. "Our relationship is over." She walked around calmly, but her heart was being torn to shreds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Helen!" Bob yelled as he banged on the door, being mindful of his strength so he wouldn't knock the door in. "Helen! Please open the door! We don't have to take this! We have to fight it!"

Helen opened the door a crack. "Bob, be quiet!" she hissed. "Someone may be listening. Come in quickly!"

He hastily through a look over his shoulder in an attempt to locate any possible spies and promptly walked into the apartment and shut the door, only to be faced with an angry Elastigirl. Well, she wasn't in costume, but she had the look on her face, the one that made evil doers cower in fear and actually thankful when the police arrive.

"What were you thinking? If anybody had seen and heard you outside my door… I don't even want to think about what could happen to you! Or me, for that matter! Don't you even care? Do you want us both to get thrown into some torturous hole?" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry, okay!" he shouted back, and then in a weaker voice said, "I'm sorry. I just… This legislation is driving me crazy! I can't live without you, Helen! I won't! I've felt like this before that stupid law was passed, and my feelings won't change because of it. However, I know that you're right and I won't put you at risk of getting hurt. But know that I do love you. That will never change."

"Oh, Bob…" Helen said in a voice full of emotion. She closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. They stayed lip locked until both their lungs were screaming for oxygen before they reluctantly parted. "I love you, too," Helen whispered. "But we can't be together, and it's tearing me apart just as much as it is you."

"I know," he replied. "I guess I should probably go then," he said, heading towards the door.

"Yeah."

Bob opened the door and looked at Helen. "I love you." He then turned and walked out.

Helen waited a few minutes after the door was shut to break down. This wasn't fair! Why was the government doing this to them? They had never done anything wrong! They did a lot of good! They made the world a safer place! Why were they being punished for it?

That night, for the first time ever, Helen cried herself to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius opened the door to Bob's apartment warily. He didn't want to disturb his friend if he were sleeping. He didn't get a lot of sleep lately. It had been hard on him, these last few days. Ever since he and Helen had been forced to break up.

The iceman sighed as he saw his friend in the same position he had left him in. Sprawled lifelessly in the easy chair, staring into space. "Man, you can't live like this."

"Something we both agree on," Bob said in a dead-sort of voice.

"Dude, snap out of it. You can't— "

Before Lucius could finish that statement, the door was kicked in and a team of armed men came in.

"Robert Parr, you were seen leaving the residence of one Helen Truax three nights at precisely 10:56 P.M. Due to this disregard of the newly made law, you are hereby under arrest." Suddenly, one of them fired a tranquilizer dart at him.

Bob fought the darkness that seemed to invade his consciousness long enough to whisper a plea to his friend. "Warn Helen. Don't let her be taken too…"

Tbc…

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
